How to configure the Linux kernel/Device drivers/Memory Technology Devices (MTD)/Self-contained MTD device drivers
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / mtd / devices ---- : drivers/mtd/maps]] : $Id: Kconfig,v 1.18 2005/11/07 11:14:24 gleixner Exp $ Self-contained MTD device drivers **depends on MTD!=n *'Option:' MTD_PMC551 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Ramix PMC551 PCI Mezzanine RAM card support **depends on MTD && PCI **: This provides a MTD device driver for the Ramix PMC551 RAM PCI card from Ramix Inc. . These devices come in memory configurations from 32M - 1G. If you have one, you probably want to enable this. **: If this driver is compiled as a module you get the ability to select the size of the aperture window pointing into the devices memory. What this means is that if you have a 1G card, normally the kernel will use a 1G memory map as its view of the device. As a module, you can select a 1M window into the memory and the driver will slide the window around the PMC551's memory. This was particularly useful on the 2.2 kernels on PPC architectures as there was limited kernel space to deal with. *'Option:' MTD_PMC551_BUGFIX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PMC551 256M DRAM Bugfix **depends on MTD_PMC551 **: Some of Ramix's PMC551 boards with 256M configurations have invalid column and row mux values. This option will fix them, but will break other memory configurations. If unsure say N. *'Option:' MTD_PMC551_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PMC551 Debugging **depends on MTD_PMC551 **: This option makes the PMC551 more verbose during its operation and is only really useful if you are developing on this driver or suspect a possible hardware or driver bug. If unsure say N. *'Option:' MTD_MS02NV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) DEC MS02-NV NVRAM module support **depends on MTD && MACH_DECSTATION **: This is an MTD driver for the DEC's MS02-NV (54-20948-01) battery backed-up NVRAM module. The module was originally meant as an NFS accelerator. Say Y here if you have a DECstation 5000/2x0 or a DECsystem 5900 equipped with such a module. *'Option:' MTD_SLRAM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Uncached system RAM **depends on MTD **: If your CPU cannot cache all of the physical memory in your machine, you can still use it for storage or swap by using this driver to present it to the system as a Memory Technology Device. *'Option:' MTD_PHRAM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Physical system RAM **depends on MTD **: This is a re-implementation of the slram driver above. **: Use this driver to access physical memory that the kernel proper doesn't have access to, memory beyond the mem=xxx limit, nvram, memory on the video card, etc... *'Option:' MTD_LART **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) 28F160xx flash driver for LART **depends on SA1100_LART && MTD **: This enables the flash driver for LART. Please note that you do not need any mapping/chip driver for LART. This one does it all for you, so go disable all of those if you enabled some of them (: *'Option:' MTD_MTDRAM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Test driver using RAM **depends on MTD **: This enables a test MTD device driver which uses vmalloc() to provide storage. You probably want to say 'N' unless you're testing stuff. *'Option:' MTDRAM_TOTAL_SIZE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "MTDRAM device size in KiB" **depends on MTD_MTDRAM **default "4096" **: This allows you to configure the total size of the MTD device emulated by the MTDRAM driver. If the MTDRAM driver is built as a module, it is also possible to specify this as a parameter when loading the module. *'Option:' MTDRAM_ERASE_SIZE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "MTDRAM erase block size in KiB" **depends on MTD_MTDRAM **default "128" **: This allows you to configure the size of the erase blocks in the device emulated by the MTDRAM driver. If the MTDRAM driver is built as a module, it is also possible to specify this as a parameter when loading the module. :If not a module (I don't want to test it as a module) *'Option:' MTDRAM_ABS_POS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "SRAM Hexadecimal Absolute position or 0" **depends on MTD_MTDRAM=y **default "0" **: If you have system RAM accessible by the CPU but not used by Linux in normal operation, you can give the physical address at which the available RAM starts, and the MTDRAM driver will use it instead of allocating space from Linux's available memory. Otherwise, leave this set to zero. Most people will want to leave this as zero. *'Option:' MTD_BLKMTD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) MTD emulation using block device **depends on MTD **: This driver allows a block device to appear as an MTD. It would generally be used in the following cases: **: Using Compact Flash as an MTD, these usually present themselves to the system as an ATA drive. Testing MTD users (e.g. JFFS2) on large media and media that might be removed during a write (using the floppy drive). *'Option:' MTD_BLOCK2MTD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) MTD using block device (rewrite) **depends on MTD && EXPERIMENTAL **: This driver is basically the same at MTD_BLKMTD above, but experienced some interface changes plus serious speedups. In the long term, it should replace MTD_BLKMTD. Right now, you shouldn't entrust important data to it yet. "Disk-On-Chip Device Drivers" *'Option:' MTD_DOC2000 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) M-Systems Disk-On-Chip 2000 and Millennium (DEPRECATED) **depends on MTD **select MTD_DOCPROBE **select MTD_NAND_IDS **: This provides an MTD device driver for the M-Systems DiskOnChip 2000 and Millennium devices. Originally designed for the DiskOnChip 2000, it also now includes support for the DiskOnChip Millennium. If you have problems with this driver and the DiskOnChip Millennium, you may wish to try the alternative Millennium driver below. To use the alternative driver, you will need to undefine DOC_SINGLE_DRIVER in the source code. **: If you use this device, you probably also want to enable the NFTL 'NAND Flash Translation Layer' option below, which is used to emulate a block device by using a kind of file system on the flash chips. **: NOTE: This driver is deprecated and will probably be removed soon. Please try the new DiskOnChip driver under "NAND Flash Device Drivers". *'Option:' MTD_DOC2001 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) M-Systems Disk-On-Chip Millennium-only alternative driver (DEPRECATED) **depends on MTD **select MTD_DOCPROBE **select MTD_NAND_IDS **: This provides an alternative MTD device driver for the M-Systems DiskOnChip Millennium devices. Use this if you have problems with the combined DiskOnChip 2000 and Millennium driver above. To get the DiskOnChip probe code to load and use this driver instead of the other one, you will need to undefine DOC_SINGLE_DRIVER near the beginning of . **: If you use this device, you probably also want to enable the NFTL 'NAND Flash Translation Layer' option below, which is used to emulate a block device by using a kind of file system on the flash chips. **: NOTE: This driver is deprecated and will probably be removed soon. Please try the new DiskOnChip driver under "NAND Flash Device Drivers". *'Option:' MTD_DOC2001PLUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) M-Systems Disk-On-Chip Millennium Plus **depends on MTD **select MTD_DOCPROBE **select MTD_NAND_IDS **: This provides an MTD device driver for the M-Systems DiskOnChip Millennium Plus devices. **: If you use this device, you probably also want to enable the INFTL 'Inverse NAND Flash Translation Layer' option below, which is used to emulate a block device by using a kind of file system on the flash chips. **: NOTE: This driver will soon be replaced by the new DiskOnChip driver under "NAND Flash Device Drivers" (currently that driver does not support all Millennium Plus devices). *'Option:' MTD_DOCPROBE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) **select MTD_DOCECC *'Option:' MTD_DOCECC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) *'Option:' MTD_DOCPROBE_ADVANCED **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Advanced detection options for DiskOnChip **depends on MTD_DOCPROBE **: This option allows you to specify nonstandard address at which to probe for a DiskOnChip, or to change the detection options. You are unlikely to need any of this unless you are using LinuxBIOS. Say 'N'. *'Option:' MTD_DOCPROBE_ADDRESS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Physical address of DiskOnChip" if MTD_DOCPROBE_ADVANCED **depends on MTD_DOCPROBE **default "0x0000" if MTD_DOCPROBE_ADVANCED **default "0" if !MTD_DOCPROBE_ADVANCED **: By default, the probe for DiskOnChip devices will look for a DiskOnChip at every multiple of 0x2000 between 0xC8000 and 0xEE000. This option allows you to specify a single address at which to probe for the device, which is useful if you have other devices in that range which get upset when they are probed. **: (Note that on PowerPC, the normal probe will only check at 0xE4000000.) **: Normally, you should leave this set to zero, to allow the probe at the normal addresses. *'Option:' MTD_DOCPROBE_HIGH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Probe high addresses **depends on MTD_DOCPROBE_ADVANCED **: By default, the probe for DiskOnChip devices will look for a DiskOnChip at every multiple of 0x2000 between 0xC8000 and 0xEE000. This option changes to make it probe between 0xFFFC8000 and 0xFFFEE000. Unless you are using LinuxBIOS, this is unlikely to be useful to you. Say 'N'. *'Option:' MTD_DOCPROBE_55AA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Probe for 0x55 0xAA BIOS Extension Signature **depends on MTD_DOCPROBE_ADVANCED **: Check for the 0x55 0xAA signature of a DiskOnChip, and do not continue with probing if it is absent. The signature will always be present for a DiskOnChip 2000 or a normal DiskOnChip Millennium. Only if you have overwritten the first block of a DiskOnChip Millennium will it be absent. Enable this option if you are using LinuxBIOS or if you need to recover a DiskOnChip Millennium on which you have managed to wipe the first block. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux